Ironsoul guide v0.9
Ironsoul Guide Updated v0.9 by Makihuh and Rhasntsul General Information With the release of v0.82, many items have been added that make Ironsoul's kit more profitable: * make stacking incantation spells faster than before * allows for to stack Void Mana faster * is the new BiS necklace for Void Mana accumulation * is the new BiS cape for Void Mana Accumulation * makes stacking TTS more efficient With the release of v0.9 we got research items which help out Ironsoul even more. * / help with Void Mana gain. They are both similar in Void Mana gain, use which ever is higher tier/enchant level. * helps out with spell stacking slightly. * is BiS for burst before weapons, is BiS after weapons. Using the new items and my knowledge from Oni, I have created a more optimized Ironsoul guide for v0.9. Mysteries Range * e200-e300 * Estimated Run Time: 1 day for e2-e4 profits with BiS items, 8 hours with e5 with Attributes Required attributes for optimal runs: * 50 Empathy for * 75 Spellcraft for * 200 Spellcraft for * 175 Mastery for Recommended Attributes to allocate for: * 100 Intelligence (150 if you are able to use ) * 65 Insight (To be able to use all void gear set) * 100 Spellcraft (125 if you are able to use , 200 for ) * 150 Patience (For Perk) * 200 Mastery (Ironsoul's main profit comes from his ability power) * 50 Empathy (0 if you are using , 125 if you plan to use and ) Note: This attribute setup is a recommended to follow. Before e240, you do not have access to wrists and back slot, so you don't need as much empathy and you would if you have them unlocked. Note: You will need 85 Insight if you not have at legendary Items that Give attributes to help with attribute allocation: * gives 20 Intelligence * gives 20 Insight * gives 25 Mastery * gives 75 Empathy Spellsets Temper The Steel Stacking Phase (Pet: Weapon: Stance: Meditation) With this spellset, you will be accumulating stacks along with and that will be used in the Spell Spamming Phase. This phase can last from 8-20 hours depending on how long you want to build up the stacks. Item Set to wear during this phase: Note: Only required items in this phase is and . The other items are only recommended and are used in most other classes. You can wear and during this stage to speed up the source purchasing of . Note: When you hit e280, becomes available. When you unlock this weapon, change for to build TTS faster. 'Spell Spamming Phase '(Pet: Weapon: Stance: Defense) With this spellset, you burn all the charges accumulated from the TTS stacking phase to build up incantation casts to increase 's passive and character ability power. Before e280 you will not have access to , so the incantation casts gained from this phase will be lower. You can replace with before e280 so that you will still increase Ironsoul's passive and can build up FS charges while in this phase. Item Set to wear during this phase: Note: Only the incantation duration reduction gear is required for this phase 'Void Mana Buildup Phase '(Pet: Weapon: * Stance: Meditation) Run TTS Stacking spellset and AFK until Sufficient Voidmana is built up Item Set to wear during this phase: Note: The BiS waist is , BiS cape is , and BiS necklace is . * Only if is Legendary and has enchants. Use before you afk to build up some casts of with before you start stacking Void Mana. 'Burst Phase '(Pet: Weapon: Stance: Berserk) Note: At e280, use and replace TTS with . This gives Ironsoul 5 profit incantations instead of the 4 his normal kit gives Note: It's not worth getting past common since the upgraded tiers just increase the weapon ability, not the power of After sufficient void mana is built, up switch to (wear to get the Wisdom requirement then to use Anima). Use Pet XP gear until you enter Idle Mode. Then, switch to the BiS and use the burst phase spellset. Buy upgrades and repeat Void Mana and Burst phase until exile. Note: is BiS weapon. Category:Guide